bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Takaya Abe
Takaya Abe (阿部 隆也 Abe Takaya) is the current catcher and one of the vice-captains (along with Sakaeguchi) of Nishiura High School's baseball team. As such, he forms the team's battery along with Ren Mihashi. Background Abe is the team's catcher, and also one of their better batters. His skills as a catcher were developed during middle school, when he played in the Seniors league. Abe was paired with a talented pitcher named Haruna, whose pitches were so hard and lacking in control that he was constantly covered in bruises. However, he persevered, knowing that if he could catch Haruna's pitches, he would be the starting catcher for sure. Although he succeeded, Abe soon began to resent Haruna, who strictly refused to throw more than 80 pitches per game, even if it meant walking out in the middle of a critical game situation, and in little to no occasions followed Abe's signs. Because of this, Abe initially values Mihashi for his obedience, desire to stay on the mound, and control. However, he comes to appreciate just how much work Mihashi puts in, and is determined to win games using Mihashi's pitching and prove to him that he is a good pitcher. Appearance Abe'sConcept657.jpg Abe has spiky, raven hair and dark gray-green colored eyes. Most of the time, he has a poker face on him. Personality Abe is a serious and mature character, whose short temper is often inadvertently provoked by Mihashi. He is very strategically-minded and initially values Mihashi for his obedience in team games. Abe also becomes determined to win games using Mihashi's pitching and prove to him that he is a good pitcher. Abe has a very short temper, particularly with Mihashi, and is noted to have a loud voice, even when laughing, which intimidates not only Mihashi but sometimes his other teammates too, like Oki who admitted that Abe intimidated him as wellSakitama (S2). However, when this is pointed out to him, he takes great pains to be more patient with Mihashi and speak more gently. He was charged by Momoe to look after Mihashi, and he takes this very seriously, constantly monitoring Mihashi's practicing, what he is eating, and how much sleep he's getting, causing Izumi to note that he's very bossy. Abe is also a driving force on the field, generally shouting out instructions to his teammates during play and closely analyzing the opposition. He uses this habit to his advantage, as he is very good at predicting which of Mihashi's pitches will cause a batter to strike out. Despite his seriousness, he is easily moved to tears, especially by Mihashi's past or being thanked by him He also is a bit of a worrywart, especially when it comes to Mihashi. Relationships Ren Mihashi Ren and Takaya are currently working together to have a proper battery. In the beginning, Mihashi relied too much on Takaya and believed that he was only a good pitcher if Takaya was the catcher. They are now working to learn to work and trust each other completely. Azusa Hanai Along with Coach Momoe, Hanai and Takaya work together to analyze data and work on strategies. There are times when Takaya teases Hanai, like when Takaya said to not give up when Hanai was going up for the lottery. Kousuke Izumi Izumi is often annoyed with Abe's antics towards Mihashi and has noted that Abe is bossy. Motoki Haruna In the Seniors, Takaya was paired up with Haruna. He would throw all out to Takaya, which caused Abe to get many bruises because of his bad control. At first, Takaya felt grateful for being paired up with him, but later resented him after he filled up all the bases because of his 80 pitch limit. Due to this, Takaya calls Haruna "the worst" for being the ace. Misae Abe Takaya's mother is sometimes seen at Nishiura's games along with the other parents of the club members, even though she doesn't have a burning adoration for baseball. Misae apparently doesn't give any aid toward neither Takaya nor Takashi in regards with their strategies. Takashi Abe Takaya and his father would watch baseball matches together and Takashi would help Takaya make strategies. After meeting Mihashi, Takashi questions Takaya about his relationship with Mihashi and states that if Takaya thinks his relationship with Mihashi is fine, then his friendships probably don’t mean a lot. Trivia * Takaya (隆也) means "To Be Prosperous" and Abe (阿部) means "Corner Division." * Abe prefers people with nice skin and a light complexion but unlike most of his Nishiura teammates, he and Suyama do not have any fantasies on girls since they both find it gross. * About two teams were seen talking about Takaya's choices in leads, as he often begins with two balls. References Navigation Category:Abes Category:Catchers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nishiura High School Category:Seniors League